Battle Ronpa
by Bananahara
Summary: 58 students, and only one way to survive. A crossover with Battle Royale and Dangan Ronpa characters as a class put into a death game situation.
1. Chapter 0

Hello everyone! I'm the author, and I'll try my best to keep my introduction here brief. Battle Ronpa is, in short, the combination of two murder game series; Battle Royale and Dangan Ronpa. Although this particular story will more likely be dominated by Battle Royale. The character introductions in this chapter may seem rushed, but I promise you'll get to know all of the students better in no time! Even those who still haven't been mentioned! I apologize about how funky the class list looks. It looked neat but got messed up before it got published somehow lol! **This fanfiction will contain spoilers for both series.**

* * *

**Females- Males**

1. Mizuho Inada- 1. Yoshio Akamatsu  
2. Yukie Utsumi- 2. Keita Iijima  
3. Megumi Eto- 3. Tatsumichi Oki  
4. Sakura Ogawa- 4. Toshinori Oda  
5. Izumi Kanai- 5. Shogo Kawada  
6. Yukiko Kitano- 6. Kazuo Kiriyama  
7. Yumiko Kusaka- 7. Yoshitoki Kuninobu  
8. Kayoko Kotohiki- 8. Yoji Kuramoto  
9. Yuko Sakaki- 9. Hiroshi Kuronaga  
10. Hirono Shimizu- 10. Ryuhei Sasagawa  
11. Mitsuko Souma- 11. Hiroki Sugimura  
12. Haruka Tanizawa- 12. Yutaka Seto  
13. Takako Chigusa- 13. Yuichiro Takiguchi  
14. Mayumi Tendo- 14. Sho Tsukioka  
15. Noriko Nakagawa- 15. Shuya Nanahara  
16. Yuka Nakagawa- 16. Kazushi Niida  
17. Satomi Noda -17. Mitsuru Numai  
18. Fumiyo Fujiyoshi- 18. Tadakatsu Hatagami  
19. Chisato Matsui- 19. Shinji Mimura  
20. Kaori Minami- 20. Kyoichi Motobuchi  
21. Yoshimi Yahagi- 21. Kazuhiko Yamamoto  
22. Junko Enoshima- 22. Yasuhiro Hagakure  
23. Mukuro Ikusaba- 23. Kiyotaka Ishimaru  
24. Sakura Oogami- 24. Mondo Oowada  
25. Celestia Ludenberg- 25. Leon Kuwata  
26. Sayaka Maizono- 26. Makoto Naegi  
27. Kyouko Kirigiri- 27. Hifumi Yamada  
28. Aoi Asahina- 28. Chihiro Fujisaki  
29. Touko Fukawa- 29. Byakuya Togami

**Chapter 0 **

"Kuninobu."

The large classroom was booming with life. Which was nothing unusual for Shiroiwa High Schools third year, class B. Students were sprawled all throughout the room. Many sat in large clumps amongst their cliques, while few others preferred to be on their own.

It was school photo day, and students were called to the gymnasium one-by-one to have their photos taken. Afterwards, they would wait for the entire class to arrive and they would have their class photo taken together. It was a system they had grown accustomed to- to the point where they grew bored while waiting.

The boys went first, according to their classroom number. This arrangement gave the female class member extra time to prepare their make-up and hair if they wished to do so. Few boys, such as Sho Tsukioka (Male Student No. 14) and Mondo Oowada (Male Student No. 24) were given an exception to have their photos taken out of were both delinquent boys who donned large pompadour hairstyles. The two often made a competition of who could style their hair longer without suffocating in hairspray first, which would oftentimes end in a draw.

In the back of the room was a long row of cubbies, with one for each of the fifty-eight students. At the end of the row, Noriko Nakagawa (Female Student No.15) sat crouched in front of her own cubby. She grabbed a small, pink makeup bag from it and then re-joined her group of friends. The group was full of interesting were rather chatty and full of life, but were never particularly dramatic. They were also known as 'The Neutrals.' Yukie Utsumi (Female Student No. 2) was the female class representative, and Haruka Tanizawa (Female Student No. 12) was her best friend, and volleyball team-mate. Satomi Noda (Female Student No. 17) was a bit of a bookworm, but was, without a doubt, a model student. Sayaka Maizono (Female Student No. 26) was well-known for her beautiful singing voice, and radiant looks which people often related to that of a pop star. One of the more preppy girls of the bunch was Izumi Kanai (Female Student No. 5) whose father was a town representative. Lastly, there was sweet and quiet Chisato Matsui (Female Student No. 19) who was shy and often kept to herself.

"Kuninobu."

The class tended to form cliques amongst themselves, but not all of them were 'good girls.' There was also a small group known as the delinquents led by Mitsuko Souma (Female Student No. 11) although many may argue that Junko Enoshima (Female Student No. 22) was the one pulling all of the strings. Besides them, there were two more members, Hirono Shimizu (Female Student No. 10) and Yoshimi Yahagi (Female Student No. 21.) They sat in a corner of their own, and the other students avoided so much as even glancing at them.

At the front of the room sat Kyoichi Motobuchi (Male Student No. 20) and Kiyotaka Ishimaru (Male Student No. 23) both with their noses wedged deeply into their textbooks. The two both had exceptional grades, often trying their hardest to reach the number one spot in the class. Unknowing to themselves, this had earned them the nickname 'the keeners' amongst their classmates.

Just behind them sat the jocks, minus Tatsumichi Oki (Male Student No.6, handball team) who had already left to have his photo taken. Left behind were Kazushi Niida (Male Student No. 16, soccer team), Leon Kuwata (Male Student No. 25, baseball team), Tadakatsu Hatagami (Male Student No.18, baseball team), Aoi Asahina (Female Student No.28, swimming team), and Sakura Oogami (Female Student No. 24, wrestling team.)

Off in a silent area of his own, Byakuya Togami (Male Student No. 29) sat in his seat as though it were a throne, and those around him didn't exist. He had one long leg crossed over the other, and a book balanced elegantly in his hand. No more than a few meters away from him stood Touko Fukawa (Female Student No. 29) who also had a book perched in her hands, though her gaze was contently fixated on Byakuya.

"Kuninobu."

Only six boys had left the classroom so far. Yoshio Akamatsu (Male Student No. 1), Keita Iijima (Male Student No.2), Tatsumichi Oki (Male Student No. 3), Toshinori Oda (Male Student No.4), Shogo Kawada (Male Student No. 5), and Kazuo Kiriyama (Male Student No.6.) Yet the wait had felt unbearably protracted, and dull. It was enough to fill the room with sighs, and the occasional snore.

"Kuninobu."

The classroom was completely engulfed in silence at this point. The only sound to be heard was a gentle breathing from the center of the room. Confused classmates glanced around the room in search of the unresponsive student. Surely enough, their eyes fell upon a particular boy seated in the center of the room. His body was slumped over his desk, with one arm covering his face and the other extended out in front of him.

"Yoshitoki Kuninobu."

The repetitive monotone voice was hardly enough to wake the sleepy high-schooler. In fact, if it weren't for the gentle kicks he was receiving from the side of his chair, Yoshitoki Kuninobu (Male Student No.7) may have been fast asleep for hours yet.

"Huh. What's goin' on?" Yoshitoki mumbled drowsily. He slowly raised his head, whilst making a sloppy attempt to wipe the line of drool dribbling from his chin. Muffled giggling could be heard from the back of the room. It wasn't completely unusual for the boy to fall asleep during lessons, but on that particular day he'd been trying his hardest to stay awake and not look completely befuddled in his school photo. However, he now had unkempt hair and his eyes gave off a drowsy appearance. The last thing he looked was photo-ready. _Mission failed. Classic, Nobu. _

"Wake up, sleepy heeeeeeeead!" a deafening voice sang out. Yoshitoki did not need to turn around to recognize this voice. It was none other than his best friend, Shuya Nanahara (Male Student No. 15.) Yoshitoki and Shuya had been inseparable since childhood. Due to various home-life situations, they had ended up in the same orphanage together at very young ages. Everything beyond that was history.

"Huh. Uh.." Yoshitoki fumbled to find his words. He scratched the back of his head while trying to gather mentally what was going on around him. Cue more giggling from the girls in the back. Yoshitoki laughed awkwardly along with them. "My turn already?"

"Indeed it is. Or rather, it has been for the last ten minutes." Celestia Ludenberg (Female Student No. 25) remarked. Despite the large drill hair-extensions she wore, Yoshitoki hadn't even noticed her. It was hard to tell whether she had intended to sound mocking or informative. She was often that way, and thus, not many students attempted to befriend her. Yoshitoki, unsure of how to interact with such a person, simply bowed his head in apology. He stood from his drool-stained desk and walked forth, leaving the classroom.

The hallways were brightly-lit and littered with students during their spare period. Yoshitoki sauntered passed them all, headed for the gymnasium where the photographer awaited his arrival. He crossed paths with a few familiar classmates, but most notably was, the male delinquents gang, also known as the Kiriyama Family. The were led by none other than Kazuo Kiriyama, the top student of the class.

Kazuos intelligence, and physical abilities were highly above average, yet he always wore an expression of indifference on his face. Now that he thought about it, Yoshitoki had never seen a smile on Kazuos face before. It was peculiar, but then again, the two had hardly exchanged more than a few words before, so Yoshitoki was sure he didn't know him well enough to make any rash judgements.

The other members of Kazuos gang were highly loyal- so much that the word loyal didn't seem like enough to explain their devotion to the boy. The bond between them was tight, and that was clear from first sight. Yet Kazuo was different from his gang members. He was fierce, and feared by many, but he never occupied his time with mindlessly bullying classmates the way Ryuhei Sasagawa (Male Student No. 10) did. The other members included Mitsuru Numai (Male Student No. 17), Sho Tsukioka (Male Student No. 14) , and Hiroshi Kuronaga (Male Stuent No. 9.)

Kazuo hadn't been around at that particular time, as he had already been called to have his photo taken. Yoshitoki noted how disoriented the rest of his gang appeared to be in his absence.

Yoshitoki jaunted passed them, without making unnecessary eye contact.

Holding a carton of milk in each hand, he was approached by Mukuro Ikusaba (Female Student No. 23.) She was the smallest kid in the class, and had a rather timid personality. She was often seen on her own, but otherwise, would be accompanied by a male classmate. Her large doe-like eyes and rosy cheeks gave her a very adorable, and child-like appearance. The way her curly brown hair bounced as she walked reminded Yoshitoki of a little girl from an old black-and-white American film he used to watch. _Shirley Temply, was it? _

"Heya, Kuninobu-kun!" She greeted with enthusiasm. " Do you want some milk?" she extended a hand toward him, offering the carton.

"Thanks, but I have to go get my photo taken right now, actually."

"O-Oh, is that so? That's too bad, then." Mukuro replied sheepishly, as she took her hand back. "Um, good luck with your picture, Kuninobu-kun!" she added as she continued passed him.

Although it seemed like a peculiar thing to wish him luck on, Yoshitoki still smiled in response and uttered a simple "Thanks."

It took only a moment or so for him to arrive in the gymnasium. As he pushed open the door, he noted that the room was unusually dark. Unlike it had ever been before. For a brief second, he considered turning around and leaving, until a sudden voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Well? You getting your photo taken or what?" It was a woman's voice, he was sure of that. As per who the voice belonged to, he was clueless.

There was only an ever-so faint light at the end of the room. From what he could tell, there were no people inside. With hesitance in his steps, Yoshitoki began to walk toward the light.

"Uh, hey I'm-" Yoshitoki began to speak, but was cut off by the strangers voice.

"Yoshitoki Kuninobu, yes. Please hurry, you've been holding up production for faaaaar too long." the voice nagged, yet seemed indifferent all at once.

Yoshitoki bowed his head in apology, although he was certain that the gesture had gone unseen. He continued to walk towards the light, where he noticed a single chair sitting. " So, uh, I sit here?" he asked.

" Where else, honey?" the voice responded. Despite the endearing name, the response had felt very cold. " Chip-chop."

Quickly, Yoshitoki took a seat in the chair. He was unsure of where to focus his eyes, so he simply gazed forward.

"Ready? A one, and a two-" Before she finished, and before Yoshitoki could even prepare a proper expression on his face, the flash exploded loudly. It was so lustrous that Yoshitoki could swear lightning had struck the ground in front of him. In reflex, his eyes closed tightly.

He hardly had time to react before his felt something cold press against his mouth. A strong pair of arms were restraining his body as he attempted to struggle free. His body felt as if it were going into a trance, as it slowly grew weaker, and weaker. He stopped struggling, and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

**58 Students Remaining**

* * *

How was that for a beginning? Suspenseful enough? I hope you're all enjoying it so far, and I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can! If you have any suggestions, or ideas, don't be afraid to share them!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello again! I wrote this chapter before I had even published Chapter 0 (lol) but I'm hoping that you all liked it! It's my first time writing such a long story, so please bare with me as I try my best to get better at this. At this point, I'm attempting to have the first seven chapters mirror the first seven of the Battle Royale novel. Not a complete copy of course! But it really helped me to organize which events should happen where, and when to end chapters. This will be a short one, but the next chapter should be up just as quickly!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The ground was frigid. Yoshitokis entire body felt sore and numb as he made an attempt to sit up. He was still drowsy, but he could tell immediately that he was in an unfamiliar room. He glanced around through his tired eyes. All around him were motionless bodies. In his condition, it was hard to tell whether they were dead or simply comatose. He assumed the latter, taking into consideration that he himself had just awoken.

The lighting was dim, but Yoshitoki could still vaguely see the outline of the room. There was a large stage at the front of the room. It had a podium, and microphone in the upper centre. On both sides of the stage were staircases, but they were blocked off by what looked to be stacks of chairs. There were a few basketball nets hanging from different sides of the room.

There was a quiet shuffle beside Yoshitoki. He glanced over just in time to see the body of Mukuro Ikusaba raising and looking around just as confused as he had been only seconds ago. Their eyes made contact. Mukuro's large hazel eyes were flooding with tears.

"K..Kuninobu-kun...?" Mukuro whispered quietly. It wasn't until that second that Yoshitoki remembered what had taken place earlier. He remembered being approached by Mukuro, and then leaving to have his photo taken. He had no memory of anything that took place afterwards. Had he been drugged at that time? Yoshitoki nodded at Mukuro, but before he could reply, more students began to raise from their sleep.

The first to stand was Takako Chigusa (Female Student No. 13), whose eyes darted around the room quickly. Many others followed her lead and began to stand as well, but not a single person dared to speak.

Shuya Nanahara quickly shuffled his way through the crowd until he found Yoshitoki. His usual charming grin was nowhere to be found. Instead, it was replaced with a look of panic.

"Your neck.. What is that..?" Shuya whispered, pointing a finger towards the other boy.

"Huh?" Yoshitoki hadn't noticed until Shuya mentioned it, but surely enough, a cold metal object was attached snugly to his neck._ A steel collar? But for what purpose? This can't be good at all, dammit..._

"You too.. I mean, you have one too, Shu."

" It looks like everybody has one." Shuya stated, as he glanced around at his classmates.

Yoshitoki nodded his head and added in whisper, " But why..?"

"I don't really know but..." Shuya's tone was completely serious. " ...this can't be good."

At that point, all of the students had woken up and were now standing. Many hurried to find their friends in a panic.

The lights slowly began to turn on. Starting from the back of the room, only a single set turned on at a time until finally, all of the lights were on. Few students gasped, and held onto their friends.

"Mic test.. Mic test.." An unusual voice suddenly filled the room. Students began to dart their vision all over the room in an attempt to find the source of the voice.

Yoshitoki immediately glanced at the front of the room, where he had remembered seeing a microphone sitting on the podium. He swallowed back in anticipation.

_Pop! _Something jumped from behind the podium and now sat upon it. The students all stared in awe at what appeared to be a stuffed bear. The bear waved at them.

"Good morning, you bastards! How'd you all sleep?"

Nobody could speak.

**58 Students Remaining.**


	3. Chapter 2

Here it is, Chapter 2! I can't believe how quickly these first few chapters are going by. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, and I'll do my best to make things even more exciting once the game (finally) begins! I already have up until chapter 7 mapped out so hopefully all of this time until then flies by very quickly! ( P.S If you haven't noticed by now, then there's a particular character who isn't who they appear to be, but I promise that everything will be explained in due time. )

* * *

The stuffed toy was an odd, and evil looking one. One side of it's face was white and looked like a normal toy bear, but the other side was black, with a large grin and a long red eye. If the situation were any different, Yoshitoki probably would have laughed at such an odd looking thing. It almost seemed like a really bad joke. However, the situation felt too serious for laughter.

" Well then! I should introduce myself! You can all call me Monobear, kaaaay?" The tone of the bear was unusually happy, and irritating.

"Excuse me," a sudden voice interrupted. Female class representative, Yukie Utsumi, raised her hand.

"Yes?" Monobear responded.

" I don't understand what's going on. Where are we, exactly?" Yukie continued, her tone was unusually calm and assertive.

She glanced at her classmates, which only resulted in even more people stepping forth and asking questions.

"Who are you?"  
"What time is it?"  
"Did you pass out after your picture was taken too?"  
"Is that a stuffed bear?"  
"How did we even get here? This isn't our gymnasium."

There was no response from Monobear. Instead, the toy let out a high-pitched, and devilish laugh. "Upupupu!"

"Answer our questions, dammit!" Yelled delinquents Ryuhei Sasagawa, and Mondo Oowada in unison. They briefly glanced at each afterwards. Had the situation been different, it may have been followed by a laugh from their classmates.

Yoshitoki took this moment as a chance to glance around the room. He noted that most of his classmates appeared terrified, while only few wore calm expressions.

Among the few calm classmates were Mitsuko Souma, Kazuo Kiriyama, Celestia Ludenberg, and Shogo Kawada. Although none of them were particularly known for their wide range of emotions, it still made Yoshitoki surprised that none seemed to even bat an eye at the current situation.

Against the walls stood very tall, and intimidating soldiers. They all were completely expressionless, which only made them even more terrifying to look at.

To his right, Yoshitoki heard something gently thud on the ground. Along with many other classmates, he turned to see that, in her fear, Mukuro Ikusaba had fallen to her knees. Her doe-like eyes were wider than Yoshitoki had ever seen them before.

Nobody attempted to comfort her- except for Noriko Nakagawa, who kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She wanted desperately to say 'it's okay! Things will be fine!' But she herself was unsure, and decided it was better to just not speak.

" Now, now!" Monobear began to speak once more, and suddenly everyones attention was turned to the podium. " I don't have all day, dammit!"

There was complete silence.

"The reason you're all here today-"

Everybody leaned forward in anticipation.

Then Monobear excitedly added, "- is to kill each other!"

There was no response.

Monobear waited a moment before gleefully adding, " This class has the luck of being this years program! So be grateful, dammit!"

Nobody made a noise, except for Mukuro Ikusaba, who began to whimper softly into her hands.

**58 students remaining**


	4. Chapter 3

I basically wrote Chapters 1-3 all in the same night, but editing is a much lengther process than just writing out a first draft. Phew. The last two chapters have been pretty short ones, so I hope the length of this one makes up for it! Writing this, I have become more and more impatient for the real action to start! I've started to show these chapters to my mom to get her opinion on it, and I believe her exact words were "I'm excited to see some kids start dying!" (lol) I think we all feel that way, mom. Bare with it!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The program wasn't a new concept to anybody who lived in The Republic of Greater East Asia. In fact, anybody above a fourth grade level was familiar with the program itself, as it was covered in textbooks from the fourth grade on. The exact definition was as followed;

**Program** _n_. 1. A listing of the order of events and other information [...] 4. A battle simulation program conducted by our nation's ground defense forces, instituted for security purposes. Officially known as Battle Experiment No. 68 Program. The first program was held in 1947. Fifty third-year high school classes are selected annually (prior to 1950, forty-seven classes were selected) to conduct the Program for research purposes. Classmates in each class are forced to fight until one survivor is left. Results from this experiment, including the elasped time, are entered as data. The final survivor of each class (the winner) is provided with a lifetime pension and a card autographed by The Great Dictator. In reaction to protests and agitation caused by extremists during the first year of its enactment, the 317th Great Dictator gave his famous "April Speech."

Yoshitoki had known about the program far before the fourth grade. Even at the orphanage, he'd remembered many occasions where a news update would appear featuring the sole survivor of that years program. He'd seen it on television many times, but the reports were always roughly the same. It would be a very brief segment about what school had been forced into the program, and where they'd been taken. Followed by an report on the causes of deaths, and so on.

Yoshitoki had never paid much attention to it. At the time, he'd been too young to understand the seriousness of such a thing, and even when he grew old enough to understand, the chances of his own class getting chosen for the program were slim to none. Or so he had thought.

It wasn't often that Yoshitoki ran into someone who had been personally affected by the program. There had been times when a classmate was choked up because of a cousin who had been killed in it, but it was just as likely to have a classmate upset over a cousin who was killed in an accident. That fact alone was enough to have fear over the program set aside after a few days. Yoshitoki wasn't exactly a fan of the way the government ran things, but he knew he was powerless.

That's just how things were in the Republic.

Entering his final year of high school, Yoshitoki, like many other students, had things other than the program to worry about. There was college entrance exams to stress over, and plans for the future. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that the program could potientally ruin that future for him.

Suddenly, a timid voice spoke out. " This can't be."

The voice was frigthened, yet confident all at once. Yoshitoki glanced over at Makoto Naegi (Male Student No. 26) who had stepped forth and was now speaking to Monobear. " Kill each other? There's no way.. Nobody here would do such a thing! It's impossible." His fists had been clentched tightly at his side. Makoto was not a violent person at all. In fact, he was the tiniest boy in the classroom, and often wore a smile on his face. His looks were average, mousy brown hair and pale green eyes. He was the type of boy who'd always do his best to keep peace amongst his classmates, but would do his best to avoid confrontation.

Perhaps his classmates had been expecting some insightful reason from Makoto, as they continued to stare at him in anticipation. But at that point, he'd already said more than he thought he could.

"Impossible? Hmm?" Monobear's head tilted. " It's not. In fact, I'll do the math for you. Fifty classes are picked annually for their guaranteed death sentence. Think about this; if each of those classes has forty students, that makes one-thousand, nine-hundred and fifty students killed. And how do those students die? Well.."

Monobear flashed a large toothy grin. ".. They had to kill each other, of course. So it is very much possible."

Makoto slumped his shoulders slightly. " But.."

Kyouko Kirigiri (Female Student No. 27 ) quickly stepped forward and flashed Makoto a look as if to tell him to be quiet, and quickly. Makoto sighed in defeat, but nodded his head.

" B...B...But... Don't you know who my father is...?" Another voice interrupted. This one belonged to Kyoichi Motobuchi, whose face was a shade of gray that Yoshitoki didn't even know existed.

"H...He's the director of environmental affairs in the prefectural government... S...So... It's impossible... I can't be... This class can't be selected for the program..."

His body shook as if it were a cellphone on vibrate mode.

" Ah-Ah-Ah! None of this! Listen up, everyone!" Monobear began, his tone suddenly becoming more strict. "I don't care who you are, or where you came from! I don't care if you think it's wrong or right! Your class is selected for this years program, and there's nothing you can do about it! You're all equals now, and you all share the same goal- to kill until you're the last one standing!"

Monobears harsh tone sent a shiver down Kyoichis spine, and he fell to his knees with a blank expression on his face.

The room remained silent, and students seemed to have lost all hope they had of escaping somehow.

" Everyone go crazy! Strangle each other, shoot each other up, slit someones throat, or suffocate them with a pillow! There are no limits, and your parents have already been notified so don't worry about them!"

The sound of a heeled shoe walking forth could be heard. " What the hell?!" Junko Enoshima marched forward, her face looked bright red with anger.

" Kill each other?! You expect me to believe this crap?! From a damned stuffed bear?!" she bellowed loudly. She continued walking forward until she was right in front of the podium.

" Show your real face!" She added, as she swiftly punched the front of the podium stand. Although Junko Enoshima was a petite girl with the looks of a fashion model, she had managed to leave a small dent behind.

"Ahhh Ahhh! Violence against the headmaster will not be permitted!" Monobear added, in a fake panicked tone.

The sound of metal clacking could be heard from the sides of the room. Yoshitoki knew this couldn't be a good sign. Before anybody could cover their eyes, the soldiers began to pump countless bullets into Junko Enoshimas body.

Her body flung wildly from side to side, as her clothing and flesh was torn apart almost like it was nothing more than paper. Students standing closer to the stage were sprayed with her blood. Her body fell to the ground with a thud.

Nobody spoke. Nobody cried. Nobody even dared to move an inch.

***  
**57 student remaining**


	5. Chapter 4

One death down and countless more to go! This fic is harder work than I thought it would be, but I hope you're all having a good time so far. So, what did you all think of that last death? Too predictable? Well hopefully things get a little more unpredictable from this point on!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The smell of Junko Enoshimas blood filled the room quickly. The soldiers had lowered their guns and taken a step back to the walls where they had been standing previously. Although it wasn't very comforting, because there was no way to unsee what they had all just witnessed.

It was just the beginning. The worst was yet to come.

Witnessing the death of Junko Enoshima was proof enough to the students that things were getting serious, and fast. As much as they silently prayed in their minds, it wasn't going to turn out to be a prank, or a nightmare. It was reality. A cruel reality where only one of them could survive.

The room was filled with the sound of gasping and sobbing. Although she had been so calm and collected earlier, Yukie Utsumi was now breathing heavily and clinging onto her best friend Haruka Tanizawa, who also looked as if she were going to cry.

Yoshitoki Kuninobu could feel his throat become dry. He bit his lip, and tried to take his gaze away from Junko's corpse. He'd never seen the corpse of a person before, and although it disturbed him greatly, he somehow found it hard to look away. Maybe he thought that if he looked at it for long enough, than it would disappear and the real Junko Enoshima would pop out and say '_Boo! Haha! You should have seen the look on your face!' _but he knew deep down that that was impossible.

"Now, now! Quit your whining! It's time for me to explain some things to you." Monobear's devilish tone filled the room once more. It sent a shiver up Yoshitoki's spine.

It was hard to pay attention to Monobear when he'd just witnessed a classmate get shot down but Yoshitoki knew listening would be the key to surviving so he directed his attention completely to the podium stand, and took a few long, calming breaths.

"As I said before, the rules are very simple! You all just have to kill each other. There are no violations. You're free to kill however, whenever, and wherever you'd like. And, the last survivor is free to go home. You'll also receive a card autographed by the great dictator himself, so work hard for it!"

Yoshitoki groaned under his breath. No matter what the reward was, there was no way in hell he'd be killing anybody.

Monobear waved his hands to the soldiers, signally them to do something, but Yoshitoki wasn't sure what. He watched, curiously.

The soldiers promptly marched out of the room. A moment later, they returned with a large cart on wheels. On the shelves of the cart were large, white, nylon day packs. Not all of them were the same shape. Some of them had bumps in the side, as if the object barely fit inside. While others sunk in, and looked as if they were almost empty on the inside.

"Everybody leaves one at a time, and you must pick up a bag before you go! Inside the bags are food, water, and one special weapon. Each bag is one-of-a-kind, so nobody will have the same weapon! Isn't that fun? That way, it's completely random! Even if you're the strongest kid in the class, that doesn't necessarily mean you'll get a good weapon. Each pack also has an Electronic Student ID Card. Listen closely, because you'll need to know how to use it!"

Monobear held up a rectangular object. After clicking a button on the top, the screen lit up. "This is your ID card, don't lose it, or else you're screwed! This is how most of the communication will be taking place. Inside this, there is a map of this town, the time, and it can also be used as a flashlight. It will be used for a few other things, but I'll explain those in a minute. First, I'd like to explain those collars around your necks."

In unison, each student touched the steel collar wrapped around their neck. Up until this point, many students had not even noticed the collars. They gasped.

"This collars are able to endure everything! They are waterproof, anti-shock, and unremovable! If you tug at them, or pry at them, then KA-BOOM! Your head will explode like a confetti cannon!"

Nobody was touching their collar anymore.

Monobear laughed loudly. "Upupupu! The collars are able to monitor your pulse, and location. So it's very helpful for us here at the school, you see! Now! Back to the ID cards! Every six hours, there will be a new randomly selected forbidden zone. It's your job to go to your map and check off those forbidden zones! If there's any students left behind in the zone after the designated time then our computers will detect it and immediately send a signal down to his or her collar and KA-BOOM! It will explode!"

Monobear gave a moment for the information to sink in before continuing. "This way, you'll all get closer and closer together, and the game will be forced to continue, no matter what! We wouldn't want to bore our viewers, would we? Oh, did I forget to mention that this is our first live-broadcasted program? So make sure you put on your best performances! Your families are all watching!"

"That brings me to my next point. We also have a special hotline back here. If any viewers start to get bored with any of you, than they can call us, and we will be here to provide you all with motivation to participate in the program! Isn't that a nice new addition?"

Everybodies faces became completely pale, and they began to scan the room for any hidden cameras. There were none that were visibly in sight.

"Don't bother searching for the cameras! You won't find them.. and when I say that they are everywhere.. I mean, they are everywhere." Monobear grinned widely, showing sharp fangs.

Although it was a lot of information to absorb at once, everybody seemed to be grimmly following along.

"I'm starting to get sick of my own voice, but I'm almost done. You're free to use, or hide in any building you'd like. This town has been completely evacuated, so you're free to go crazy. The game will begin without any forbidden zones, with the exception of this school. Twenty minutes after you leave here, you won't be able to return. So make sure you give everybody a nice big kiss goodbye! Make sure to check your ID cards every six hours for the names of all your dead friends!"

"And lastly," Monobear began, with a sigh that suggested that he was nearly down speaking. "There will be a time limit. If nobody dies within twenty-four hours, then that's the end for all of you. All of your collars will detonate, and not a single survivor will be left. There would be no winner, so don't bother trying that strategy!"

Finally, Monobear had finished speaking. The room was now filled with an uncomfortable silence. The smell of Junko Enoshimas blood had completely engulfed the room, and she'd been left at the front of the room on display for all her classmates to continue staring at.

Nobody dared to make eye contact with one another. Friends who had been previously clinging onto each other were now separated and looking in separate directions.

Yoshitoi wanted desperately to yell, _There's no way we'll kill each other! Right? We're all friends! Don't fall into this trap. _But he didn't have the courage. After witnessing Junko Enoshimas murder, he didn't want to attract any special attention to himself. It wouldn't end well.

"Now then! I'm going to call out your names, one-by-one, in a completely random order. When I call your name, stand forth, take a bag, and then leave through the exit. You'll have two minutes to run away and find a good hiding place, so don't waste it! You must exit right away! If you loiter around inside the school than you will be shot immediately." Monobear announced. The bear lifted up a round glass bowl full of slips of paper.

Reaching into it, he pulled out the first name. "The first to leave is.. Female Student No. 22, Junko Enoshima! Oh. Tough break. Upupupu."

Yoshitoki winced slightly at the crude humour.

"Alright. Lets try that again. The first to leave will be.. Female Student No. 13, Takako Chigusa!"

Takako Chigusa took a strong step forth. Even is she was terrified, she would never show it. She was a pretty girl, and had strong legs from being on the track team since junior high school. She had narrow, sharp eyes, and glared up at Monobear for a brief second before she turned around and collected her day pack. Before anybody could even glance back, she bolted forth, and was out the doors.

"My, my, what an eager one!" Monobear snickered.

Two minutes had passed before another name was pulled out. " Male Student No. 1, Yoshio Akamatsu."

With shaky legs, Yoshio stepped forth. He was a chubby boy who spent most of his time playing video games. He didn't have many friends, and was an easy target for bullies. He was crying as he grabbed his day pack and ran out the exit.

Two more minutes passed.

" Next will be.. Male Student No. 7, Yoshitoki Kuninobu."

Yoshitoki swallowed back hard as he took a step forth. He quickly glanced back at Shuya Nanahara and nodded his head. If he was going to team up with anybody, then it was going to be his best friend for sure. Shuya nodded back. He turned around, and grabbed his day pack. He walked towards the exit.

Although he did his best not to show it on his face, he was absolutely terrified.

**57 students remaining. **


End file.
